


supernova

by moonboyblues



Series: haikyuu x among us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Gore, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Polus (Among Us), Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonboyblues/pseuds/moonboyblues
Summary: The Earth has crumbled and met its doom. Kuroo Tetsurou and the remaining human population board star ships to set off and find a new planet to live in. The moment Kuroo woke up from hypersleep, however, he knew something was wrong.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: haikyuu x among us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Another Among Us au from moi. At this point, I'm tempted to start a full-blown multi-chaptered Among Us fic, but I do not have the time and energy to do so. Please stop me.

The moment Kuroo woke up from hypersleep and the monochromatic theme of the ship’s laboratory greeted his eyes, he knew something was wrong.

It took him and his teammates some time to recollect their senses and regain their memories. They were roughly 3 light-years away from Earth, and their last memories were tragic scenes of their planet crumbling to its end. It was hard, having to leave earth, but the only chance of keeping the human race alive is to abandon their home.

The last human populace was sent in 35 large cryo-ships with different designs, off to find a new habitable planet. The Skeld, which resembled a turtle in its structure, is for the civilians who are pairs of fertile men and women with children, in order to repopulate humanity once they settle in the new world. The Mira HQ, for all of the scientists and engineers who are tasked to oversee this moving project, and are in control of when to halt the hypersleep features of the cryo-ships once they have arrived at their destination. The Polus, where teens and young adults with potential are huddled together, who possess certain talents, skills, and intelligence. They are separated and are woken up earlier than the civilians in the Skeld ship, for them to hone their abilities to become the pioneering leaders of the new Earth.

And here Kuroo is, in a ship with harsh conditions, along with strangers his age. He knew what he signed up for, but still, waking up to the sight of advanced technology and feeling your stomach churn as it acknowledges that you are in an atmosphere far from home felt really overwhelming for him right now.

“We have to start recalibrating the ship and make sure its components are still intact,” says a boy with short, dark hair, his stance radiating an authoritative figure.

“Shouldn’t we get to know each other first?” asks the one who was still in his sleeping pod, bright red hair in disarray. Hypersleep was supposed to stop you from aging and keeps your health in check, but the dark circles under the red-haired boy’s eyes said something else.

“As if we have the time and luxury to get side-tracked!” a boy who had his hands on his hips says in a clear tone of annoyance, his hair perfectly styled in soft waves for some reason. “We were briefed to do all the tasks before we get to relax, and they warned us it’s not going to be easy. The Galactic Federation planted a mole among us to make our tasks harder, so we best move now before that mole starts moving first.”

“What’s the purpose of the mole anyway?” huffs a girl with blond curls, her white spacesuit already in place and tidy. “As if the end of the world isn’t already enough of a tragedy for us to suffer through.”

The tension was palpable, and Kuroo felt the need to interject. Everyone seemed agitated, but he could relate. They were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but stars and heavenly bodies, and they have to fend for their selves.

And the blonde girl was right. Kuroo just remembered what the administrator has said when he grouped the young populace into the ships: there would be one person who will make or break their right to settle in the new planet and lead a community.

On how would the mole deliver his task, that’s what Kuroo doesn’t know.

“The survival of the human race depends on the leaders that are going to guide it. We are going to be those leaders, and I understand that it is necessary to weed out the weak before we even settle in the new planet.” Another guy whose purple suit was already worn properly speaks up, his stance almost mirroring the dark-haired boy who spoke first.

The way everyone’s faces shifted contributed to the growing tension. They knew the guy had a point, but it doesn’t make his words any less sharp.

A blond guy wearing glasses clears his throat, catching everybody’s attention. “Didn’t we just say we shouldn’t waste time?”

“Right,” the first guy who spoke pressed on a button from the control panel, opening the door of the laboratory. Everyone stood up and was about to go their ways when the guy raised his hands to stop them. "Wait, let's all meet up in the admin first and split the tasks. Time is gold, I know, but knowing each other's names would be really helpful right now. I'm Daichi Sawamura."

“Tendou Satori.” says the red-haired boy who looked like he hasn’t had any sleep.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Ah, the guy who spoke wisdom about the need to weed out the ‘weak.

The blonde girl beamed, looking a lot cheerful this time. “I’m Haiba Alisa!”

Another girl spoke from beside her, her blonde hair darker than Alisa’s, but she was short and cowered behind the girl. “Y-Yachi Hitoka!”

“Tsukishima Kei.” says glasses boy, his tone uninterested.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi!” a freckled boy perks up from beside the blond, grinning.

“Oikawa Tooru.” the guy with the perfect hair huffs, crossing his arms.

A spiky-haired guy hits him on the back. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

A familiar face finally appears before Kuroo, who had been hunched over in his sleeping pod the whole time, his small frame hidden by the crowd around him. “Kenma Kozume.”

Seeing his childhood friend, Kuroo can’t help but smile, the tension in his gut dissipating somehow. “And I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

"Kenma, I can't believe we're in the same team!" the taller boy beams happily, as if they weren't in a foreign land right now fixing their ship up on their way to a new planet.

Kenma regarded him with the same quiet stare he usually gave him way back then, whenever Kuroo dragged him into doing something that required more energy than Kenma would like to spend. “We signed up for this project on the same date and auditioned together. Some of the faces here, I've seen in the audition. Maybe that's how they teamed people up."

Kuroo shrugs, pulling Kenma to a stop as they arrive at the O2 room. Before them, a tree with a large control box in the middle of its trunk stood. It was one of Kuroo's tasks to monitor the tree, so he opened the lid of the control box and checked the levels of oxygen and radiation. "If that's the case, shouldn't we be with Akaashi, Bokuto, and Yaku? I don't see them around here. I wonder if they're awake, too."

It was Kenma’s turn to shrug, and they continue to walk as Kuroo closes the lid. “We’re supposed to be woken up if we’re within 1 light year away from a habitable planet. To train and stuff. I suppose they found a new planet already.”

“A new planet, huh.” Kuroo hums in thought, watching the map from the hologram his watch emitted to guide him around Polus. “I wonder how long it’s been since we left Earth. I wonder if we really can’t return to it.”

Kuroo remembered as clear as day how excited he was to sign up for this project. Doomsday aside, this space mission was the most revolutionary moment for the science community that the humans had come up with. There were no chances to revive Earth and restore its beauty and capability to raise humans, so all the brilliant minds had come up with one solution: _find a new one._ Kuroo was part of the people who were excited and welcomed this change. Of course, not everyone entertained the idea of living in a new planet; hence, they stayed with Earth until its final moments.

Including Kuroo’s family and old friends.

But this was a new opportunity for knowledge. Everything seemed fun and exciting for Kuroo, but when he was about to board the ship, that’s when the realization and nostalgia hit him.

Nothing will ever be the same.

Kuroo reels back to reality when the loud sound of an alarm setting off surrounded them. All the LCD screens showed the problem: reactor meltdown. Kuroo and Kenma immediately ran towards the nearest reactor to them, since they were just at the electricity.

It was only the two of them when they arrived, and Kuroo quickly placed his hand on the sensor. It took a few more seconds before the alarm sound died, and the raven couldn’t help but sigh out in relief.

“I can’t believe how on edge I am. Everything’s making me panic.” He chuckled, slinging an arm around Kenma’s shoulder, which the petite blond immediately shrugs off.

“Something’s wrong. Can you feel it?”

Kuroo gasps. _Just as he was thinking!_ He was about to tell Kenma about the weird feeling that has clung to him ever since he woke up, when Kenma’s small hand grabbed his suit, pulling the both of them to a stop.

“What’s wrong, Kenma?” Kuroo asks, worriedly eyeing the way Kenma’s face paled.

"K-Kuro…" Kenma's face is as white as the little snowflakes that are on his hair, and Kuroo immediately followed his friend's line of vision.

Kuroo felt the pool of tension in his stomach turn into a whirlwind, violently churning around as if trying to keep up with the loud beating of his heart.

His hands shake as he fumbled around his watch to press the report button, the sight before them starting to give a sense as to why they have felt uneasy from the moment they woke up.

“What the fuck?!” Oikawa shrieks, as the crewmates gathered around the dead body of Yachi Hitoka.

The poor blonde girl's body was split in half, the only thing connecting her two halves was her intestines that were in full display before them. She was covered in a pool of blood, and judging from how the iron scent of blood hasn’t invaded their noses yet, the corpse was fresh.

Kuroo felt bile rise from the back of his throat, but he held the vomit back. Yamaguchi wasn't as lucky, and he turned away as he vomited while Tsukishima patted his back.

Everyone else is silent, as they couldn’t believe that there was a dead body before them.

Alisa is the one who broke this silence first. “This is fucking ridiculous! Is this their method of ‘honing our skills’? Weeding out the ‘weak’? They’re going to kill us off?!”

Murmuring broke out through the crowd. The Galactic Federation didn't mention that the mole's task was to murder them. It was indeed twisted, but Kuroo knew why they would hide such a thing. No one would bother joining in the first place if they knew that this was what's going to happen.

“Let’s all calm down and think of a strategy.” Daichi says, using the same authoritative voice to get everybody’s attention. “We don’t know yet if it’s the mole’s doing or it’s what the mole is supposed to do in the first place, but the Galactic Federation would be insane to do such a thing, killing their potential leaders off. This means only one thing.”

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asks as he was calming Oikawa down, who looked like he was having a panic attack at the moment.

“There is one impostor among us.” Daichi utters in a voice that spread dread throughout the chilling atmosphere that surrounded them. Another moment of silence.

Kuroo was pretty sure it was still the mole’s doing. Who else would try and kill them off if they wanted to remove the ‘weak’? Kuroo had a suspicion who it was, and he didn't like it. It's the first day of supposedly working together as a team for the future of humanity, and here they were, with doubts, betrayal, and murder in the air.

“What should we do about the impostor?” Tendou asks, studying the dead body with interest rather than disgust.

“I have a proposal.” Oikawa, who seemed to have recovered from his panic attack, announces. “Let’s cast our votes, and eject the impostor from the ship.

“Are you crazy?” Alisa recoils, her hands flailing around as if she doesn’t know what to do with them. “What if we vote the wrong one out? That’s still murder, we’re going to send an innocent life out to space!”

“Would you rather be the dead one then?” Oikawa spits out with venom in his tone, appearing to be greatly affected by the fact that a murderer is on the loose. Well, everyone was.

Kuroo eyed the man he has suspicions on. Well, not everyone.

“N-No!” Alisa puts her hands down in surrender, grumbling. “I just—if we do that, what makes us different from the murderer?”

“One life versus the 9 more that’s going to help shape the future of the human race. If we don’t put a stop to the killings now, we all might die in the hands of the murderer. With careful deliberation and hard evidence, then voting out the impostor doesn’t sound as bad, right?” Ushijima, who was silent the whole time, speaks up. It looked like the man had nothing but wise words to say. Kuroo was kind of impressed.

Daichi nods in support. “For now, let’s go around in pairs or trio. If there is anyone you find suspicious, call for an emergency meeting right away. It could be anyone following you, anyone hiding in the vents, or anyone who doesn’t appear to do their tasks. Make sure to stay alert and take in even the smallest of details, so we could throw the impostor out right away before another life is taken. Are we clear?”

Everyone nods. Coming to a consensus, Kuroo paired up with Kenma again as they set off to continue their tasks.

"Who do you think it is?" Kuroo asks, as he took his identity card out of his pocket and swiped it on the panel. He and Kenma were in the admin, along with Alisa and Daichi.

Kenma opens the computer and checks the vitals. Thankfully, no death has occurred so far and it felt like a long time has passed. “I don’t know anyone that much to judge who the killer would be. I also didn’t see anything, since I was with you the whole time.”

Kuroo thought back hard to the time they just woke up, and he swears that one hint was already given away. He doesn’t have the courage yet to name his suspect, since it would be suspicious of him to blame someone without hard evidence yet. “I have an uneasy feeling about this voting out thing. You know I’d never do such a thing, right?”

Golden eyes lock with his, and Kuroo felt a shiver with the way Kenma was assessing him. "I know you never will, Kuro." The taller heaves out a sigh of relief, placing his card back into his pocket. "Besides, you're too clumsy to pull off a clean murder."

"Hey!" Kuroo protests, laughing as he and Kenma make their way out of the admin. The snowfall was slowly letting up now, the snowflakes on Kenma's hair already melted. The weather in Polus is surely odd. Kuroo wonders why the engineers even thought about placing a weather simulator on the ship.

Kuroo has only one task left, and it's in the laboratory. They were just about to make their way there when the door closes before their face. "What—"

When the door opens again after a few seconds, the faces of Iwaizumi and Oikawa greet them.

“What just happened?” Kenma voices out the question Kuroo had in mind.

“This is going to sound crazy, but I think the impostor has control of this ship. It’s the second time Iwa-chan and I got locked up in a room!” Oikawa’s eyes were big, and the way his pupil dilated made him look like a psycho. The guy seemed paranoid as hell, but Kuroo knew it was for good reason.

“Oikawa’s right,” Iwaizumi nods, whipping his best friend back to his wits by slapping him on the back. “It would explain the reactor meltdown, too.”

“So, we don’t know who the impostor is, and he has leverage on us, too?” Kuroo raises his eyebrow, but what the duo said made sense. It only supports Kuroo’s theory that the impostor is the mole.

"Or her." Oikawa points out. "Alisa's acting looks too suspicious for me. She's traveling alone, too!"

“Maybe she just doesn’t like being around people,” Kenma quietly murmurs. Kenma, too, doesn’t like being around people. It took Kuroo two years to get the blond to warm up to him.

Oikawa was about to speak up when their watches buzz at once. Emergency meeting. The signal points to an area near the office, and the four of them ran towards the location together.

The tension started to bring the worst out of them.

The blond guy with glasses, who was previously quiet, was screaming his lungs out right now. “Who the fuck killed Yamaguchi?! Come clean right now! You fucking bastard, fucking worthless scum—”

“Tsukishima-kun.” Daichi placed a comforting hand on the blond’s shoulder. “I know this death is hard for you, but we can’t do anything but avenge the deaths now by finding out who the impostor is.”

“I shouldn’t have signed up for this. I shouldn’t have dragged Yamaguchi into it.” Tsukishima looks like he was about to suffer a mental breakdown, stepping away from the circle as his hands grabbed at the short strands of his hair. "We're like fucking livestock in this ship—is this some sort of sick entertainment for the Federation? Why are they letting this happen?"

Tsukishima’s words, albeit uttered with his mind distraught, rang the truth. Being murdered was not in their contracts, and they couldn’t believe that the Federation really looked like they were killing off what they claimed as ‘humanity’s last hope’.

Ushijima slaps both of his hands down the table heavily, making everyone jolt from their positions. “Everyone state where they were and what they were doing right now, along with their suspicions. It’s time to vote the impostor out.”

Oikawa steps in first. “Iwa-chan and I both did our scans at Medbay. We had been locked up inside the laboratory twice, and the second time we tried to get out, we met Kuroo and Kenma along the way.”

Kuroo speaks up as well. “Kenma and I were from the admin before we went to the laboratory for our last tasks. Alisa and Daichi were there when we left, as far as I could remember.”

“Alisa was indeed with me, but she left at some point when I was downloading data. When I finished, I was on my way to the Weapons room when Yamaguchi’s body greeted me. Tsukishima was beside him, but it looked like Tsukishima was busy with clearing the asteroids that he didn’t notice his friend’s dead body beside him before I did.” Daichi narrated, which made all heads turn to Tsukishima.

“Before you accuse me of killing my own best friend, let me tell you that I’d rather die than even dream of hurting Yamaguchi. I would never kill him, but I’d gladly kill whoever did it.” Tsukishima’s words were venomous but sincere, so his alibi checks out with what Daichi has said. “If only I finished my task earlier, I could’ve saved him…”

Tsukishima looks so heartbroken, Kuroo felt bad and felt the same wave of worry wash over him as he looks at Kenma. He couldn’t even imagine how painful it would be to lose your best friend and not being able to do anything about it.

"I find Alisa suspicious." Oikawa glares at the blonde, whose face instantly contorts in confusion. "She has been traveling alone, and she looks like she has been faking tasks when she was with me and Iwa-chan in the laboratory. She didn't even do a scan, and when she left, the doors closed on the two of us. It's suspicious that Daichi said she left some point when they were together, only to find out Yamaguchi is already dead, in Weapons which is very close to the office. Alisa could've easily pulled a murder right there."

“What?!” Alisa’s face turns red, obviously frustrated at being blamed. “I was the one who’s opposed to the idea of having a mole in the first place! I also rejected the idea of voting people out, because we might kill the innocent ones!”

Tendou smiles, but there was something malicious behind his smile. “Maybe you were against the voting system because you’re afraid you’ll get vote out once they found out it was you.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Alisa scoffs, taking a step back as she eyes everyone with dismay. "You know what, I'm pretty sure a lot of people are working together to kill off those who are not a part of their team. I only traveled alone because I don't know anyone here! Maybe you know each other, do you? Is that why you don't want intruders like me?"

"You sound pretty defensive, Alisa." Ushijima gives her a cold stare, his eyes analyzing her every gesture. "I notice you have been following me and Tendou around, too."

Murmurs broke out again as the people whispered to each other. Kuroo looks at Kenma to ask for his opinion, but he was really quiet. More quiet than what Kuroo is used to, as if something was bothering his mind.

He wanted to ask what was wrong, but the vote has started. 5 votes were casted for Alisa, which is the majority. Despite her protest, Ushijima and Tendou led her towards the dropship as the crewmates followed them.

“You’re all going to regret this, trust me!” Alisa screams, the hatch of the escape pod they’re going to put her in already opening. “I would never kill anyone! And if there’s one suspicious person, it’s—”

Before Alisa could finish her sentence, Tendou closes the hatch of her pod. Both Ushijima and Tendou pushed the escape pod out without hesitation, launching Alisa out to space.

The eerie silence graces them again. They have no way of telling whether it was the right decision to send Alisa out, so the tension remains palpable in the air.

"Let's get back to work and finish this," Daichi says, and all of them spread out once more.

Kenma has been awfully quiet. Kuroo tries not to be bothered with it.

He still followed Kuroo around as he did his task. The last one at the laboratory, the scan, was finished. Now that Kuroo was done, all he had to do is wait for the others to be done with their tasks.

That's when the realization hits him, no matter how much he didn't like it.

Kenma is his best friend, he tries to remind himself, but the thoughts persist. Kuroo never saw Kenma doing any task. Yes, his best friend tagged along with him, but he didn’t seem to be doing anything other than watching Kuroo do his task. At first, Kuroo thought Kenma did it along with him, only that he was quicker, but the scan at Medbay revealed everything. Kenma didn’t scan, and that’s a task that Kuroo can actually see him do.

He wants to be sure, at least. “Kenma, did you finish your tasks?”

Seemingly distraught, still, Kenma was caught off guard. His shoulders jump up, then he immediately nodded his head. "Y-Yeah. I did."

Kuroo’s voice was quiet, trying to remain calm. “Why didn’t you do the scan, then?”

Kenma was obviously sweating right now, despite the chill breeze of the winter air. “I-I… Kuro, it’s. It’s—”

With a deep sigh, he takes Kenma’s hand in his. His heart is breaking and he tries to deny this reality, but this is a major issue he needs to address, even if he was his best friend. “Kenma, please. Are you the one behind this mess?”

It was the first time Kuroo has seen Kenma cry. The blond shakes his head profusely, as his big fat tears rolled down his cheeks like a stream. “I didn’t, Kuro, promise I didn’t!”

Kuroo believes that, but still, he has a feeling that Kenma’s somehow connected behind all of this. “Tell me what’s happening then, Kenma.”

Kenma cried some more, as Kuroo waits for his best friend to calm down. When Kenma wiped away his tears, he schools his face to relax, even if Kuroo can clearly see the way his lower lips shake. “I’m a mole, Kuroo. But I’m not the one who’s doing the killing.”

Kuroo makes a mental note to punch the shit out of the members of the Federation who assigned Kenma to such a role when they reach the new planet. He also chastises himself for thinking that the mole was the impostor at the same time. But he knew if the crewmates knew about Kenma being the mole, they'd immediately vote him out. He can't let that happen. "We have to find out who's the impostor then, before they discover you're the mole, Kenma. Or else they'll throw you out."

The blond lowers his head, avoiding Kuroo's eyes. "I know who it is, Kuroo." Kuroo's eyes widen in shock, but he refrains from talking so Kenma could continue. "There are two moles on this ship. I'm the one who sabotages, the one who closes the doors and triggers the meltdown. The other one…"

Kenma didn’t have to finish that sentence. Kuroo’s already confused mind becomes more fuddled, but one stark fact slaps him back to reality.

“So you’re working with the killer?”

Kenma looked like he was about to cry again, and he pursed his lips as he vehemently shook his head. "N-No… Kuro, please believe me. We were only tasked to sabotage your tasks to make it harder for you or throw the relationships around here off the loop. We were never told to kill people!"

Kuroo let goes of Kenma’s hands, taking a step back as he tries to make sense of the situation. “Then why didn’t you tell everyone at the meeting about the impostor?”

His best friend stared at his own hands as if Kuroo burned them, and if Kuroo wasn’t conflicted right now, he would run towards him and comfort him easily. But this whole situation was fucked up. “Kuro, I can’t. I can’t.” Kenma is crying once more, and if Kuroo’s heart wasn’t already breaking, it would right now. “I physically can’t. The microchip attached to us prevents me from interrupting the project, which involves hiding the identity of the moles.”

“Then why did you just admit that you are one?” Kuroo is aware he was shouting right now, and the more he did, the more Kenma looked like he was being shot.

“Because you found that out yourself! I can’t give you information, but I can confirm your suspicions!”

This was fucked up, indeed. This didn’t even look fun anymore. Everything didn’t make sense, and he wondered what sin he did to have himself becoming afraid of his own best friend. “Since you can confirm suspicions, then confirm this. Is Tendou the killer?”

Kenma's eyes bulge out in shock, and Kuroo knew he was right. But unbeknownst to him, it was for another reason. Before Kuroo could urge Kenma to talk again, a sharp pain attacks his back, cold metal sliding through a spot just through the space between his ribs.

Near his heart.

Kenma wailed, running towards Kuroo to help him up immediately as a sinister laugh erupts from behind them. “Well, let me confirm that myself. Your guess is right, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

The iron taste of blood floods the sensors on his tongue, as the crimson liquid drools down his chin. There was a loud ringing in his ear. White noise. His vision is swimming, and he could only see Kenma above him, who held him on his lap, but he could sense Tendou’s presence looming above them.

“Why are you doing this?!” Kenma yells at Tendou, whose smile still hasn’t dropped off of his lips.

"I don't see why not, Kozume," Tendou says casually, throwing the knife up in the air before catching it with one hand. "We're here to eliminate the weak, aren't we?"

“Through challenges and obstacles, yes! Not murder!”

Tendou laughs that same crazy, blood-chilling laughter of his. He lifts the blade close to his lips, licking the fresh blood right off it. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Kuroo's vision starts to grow darker. He doesn't have much time. He's pretty bummed out at the fact that he wouldn't get to beat the shit out of the Federation members for putting his best friend into this position, but he knew that Kenma could be well off by himself. Without him being a dead weight on Kenma's shoulders, Kuroo knows his best friend can push through this.

He takes Kenma’s hand once again, his actions sluggish due to the numbing pain from the stab wound. “Report my body, Kenma. Use your voice. You can’t say who, but you can help them figure out the culprit by confirming their suspicions, can you? Just vehemently disagree if they decide to throw out the wrong person.”

Tendou snorts, his eyes losing the flames of interest behind them. “This is getting boring. I’ll leave you two be. In no time, it will only be the both of us, Kozume. This would be much faster if you killed too, you know.”

The red-haired left them. Kuroo smiles, giving Kenma’s hand a tight squeeze. “You’re pretty smart, too. You can sabotage parts of this ship, right? Set a trap for Tendou and make sure he gets caught. Can I trust you with that?”

"I can't believe you're more worried about others than you are with yourself when you're the one dying right now." Kenma sniffles, wiping his nose. "As if I'd let that fucker go now that he stabbed you."

Kuroo laughs, and another spurt of blood comes out. Dying was odd, he felt as if he were at peace, rather than at the brink of life and death. "It sucks that I wouldn't get to be on a cool new planet with you after being the one who dragged you into this."

Kenma was silent, his crying has already stopped, but there was a light in his eyes that Kuroo has only seen once: when the both of them boarded the ship the first time and promised to spend a good life together. Maybe this was what puts Kuroo at peace, the fact that he knew that Kenma would fight for the right thing and have a good life, no matter what.

“Yeah, you suck for leaving me right away.” Kenma leans forward, pressing a soft kiss onto Kuroo’s forehead. “I’ll avenge you and the others, Kuro. I’m sorry I haven’t acted out early on. And if it helps you cross the afterlife peacefully, you’re the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for.”

His body is numb, and he couldn't see Kenma at all right now. He could only hear him, feel him, and he smiles for one last time. "I can't believe that until my death, I'm still friend-zoned, huh?"

Kuroo was sure he heard a sharp gasp. Probably from Kenma.

His smile remains as the last strings of his consciousness slips away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
